Looking For the Light
by Monday1113
Summary: Sequel to spirits and lights. Three months later Alice is all alone in the astral plane, looking for a way out. Back at the monastery, the new team seems to be falling apart, and all Alice can do is watch. Will they pull together and stop the overlord for good? Story much better than summary. T cuz I'm being safe
1. Chapter 1

**HA! You actually thought I'd end that story there? Crazy people, If that was the end, I wouldn't have had the Overlord still lurking about! I'd have had this huge epic final battle thing going on! **

**For those of you confused, Dai Kunshu is japanese for Overlord...according to google translate...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren.**

**Looking For the Light**

**Chapter One: Empty**

Elliot's POV

Climbing over the walls, I sat myself down on the rock, picking one of the light purple wild flowers and twirling it in my hand. It's been three months, and all activity has ceased. The overlord had taken Alice's body and was waiting for us at the Dark Island we assumed, he seemed pretty content with waiting for us to come to him, but if we begin to reach our full potentials, he'll try to stop us.

I still felt that if I closed my eyes, or just turned a corner real fast, I'd catch a glimpse of Alice, or hear her whispering to me.

"Dude, it's starting to get really boring just seeing you all depressed, your starting to act like Bella from Twilight…come on, we're about to start playing Sitar Legend 5, you know you want to mop the floor with us playing that." I turned around to see Lauren in the doorway, she was wearing a black tee-shirt, reading "Tough like my dad, graceful like him too" and a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm not going to let Shaw try to take my high score away from me!" Getting up, I dropped the flower, following Lauren inside. Ready to wipe the floor with my friends, because I was master of video games.

Alice's POV

It hurt me to see how everyone missed me at first. Lauren insisted on sleeping in the guy's room, saying she didn't want to be alone. I couldn't blame her. No one went in there anymore, they practically locked it up. Ricky showed my dad my drawings though, he said they were nice, and yet to each picture there was an undertone of sadness, except for the last drawing, one that I didn't remember drawing. A pair of pink eyes shining out through the darkness. I slid into the game room, still lightly shivering as I passed through the wall.

"Give me a break Shaw! I'm still trying to figure out the controls!" Lauren was still new to this game, and on expert mode. Elliot was laughing as he sat on the couch and hit every note perfectly, singing along to the song. God I miss hearing his voice all the time, it was so light and carefree, but deep enough to be manly.

"So don't stop me now

I just wanna keep this going somehow…"

He stopped suddenly, I brushed the tear that was falling down his face away and he looked up at me.

He noticed it.

Like a scared child I flew out of the room, I couldn't take seeing another one of their breakdowns. As I passed my father and Ricky, the pages of the notebook fluttered, they looked at the door, where I was standing, hiding slightly in the frame.

"Alice…how did you? You're you!" Ricky ran up to hug me, but his hands went right through me. The happiness in the room instantly dropped.

"I've trained on my own Ricky, I have help." Suddenly my eyes began to droop. "I miss all of you, 'm trying to get back here…" all of my energy was gone; I faded to nothing, and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was back in my old room at dad's house, laying on the pink bed spread. Closing my eyes I thought about Elliot, it made me feel warmer, made me feel stronger, made me feel alive again.

Lauren's POV

My dad knew something was up between Shaw and I, he kept asking me questions about him. After every question I answered, his brows furrowed deeper together.

"Hey dad, I want to know what happened to mom. Not just your usual answer of 'She's gone', I want to know the full story. What really happened to mom?" He pulled a box out of the closet, and pulled off the lid. He slid out a picture of a woman hugging him. She was pretty and the first thing I noticed about her was that she had very beautiful eyes. They were the same shade of brown as mine.

"Lauren Dylan, when you were three years old your mother and I got a divorce. It was awful, we fought all the time and during the entire process you stayed at my dad's house. That's it. When she didn't get full custody over you, she left. Never said where she was going, never told me how to contact her." I stood up and pretended to yawn.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to sleep, Jay let it slip that there might be sunrise exercise tomorrow and I don't want any extra chores so..." I slipped out into the hallway, my dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"I just want to know, do you like Shaw?" Looking into my dad's concerned face, I answered him truthfully.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. Night dad." As I skipped to the room I now shared with the guys, I closed my eyes and could hear Ricky's soft snores and the sounds of yelling and something breaking. I hope that when I wake up that Shaw will still be alive and in one piece.

**Yep...first chapter and I'm not going to give you guys a cliffhanger...yet.**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) What did you think?**

**2) Is there anything you want to see added into the story?**

**3) Has anyone who emailed Lego get a response yet? If so, how long did it take and what did it say? **

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I haven't updated fo like...3 days now? Hmm...my muse left me.**

**Rikki: But you have me now!**

**me: not sure if it's good for my health to have a hyper child in my mind, but I'll go with it for now.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking For the Light

Chapter Two: Not the only one

Alice's POV

"You're making it harder on yourself by watching over them." My grandmother placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me, we sat in silence for a few moments, watching as the others trained.

"I know." Kneeling down in the dirt, I traced letters into the soil. All the words I wanted to say to them. When I stepped away, they remained. "Grandma, I know it's just hurting me more. I don't belong in this world but I can't exist in theirs anymore. It sucks." She laughed.

"We're looking for a way to get you back to them, one that won't possibly end up killing you. Wu believes that if you keep training and find your true potential, you could force the overlord out of your body."

"But doesn't unlocking my true potential involve solving the issues that are in my heart?" The image of a certain dark brown haired boy popped into my mind. I love Elliot, and I have no way to tell him. "I guess I should start training…again."

"It would probably be a good use of your time."

Elliot's POV

After lunch we always had an hour to do whatever we wanted, so I headed into town. Specifically to the library. There had to be something there about the spirit world, either in a book or online. Storm clouds were moving in and I picked up the pace on my skateboard, cutting through side streets and alleyways, everything people would tell me not to do.

The clouds opened up right as I got under the awning of a store across the street from it. Sliding across the road, I went straight to the computers. Pulling up the internet, I typed 'how to force a spirit out of a body without hurting the person'. It came back with a bunch of horror movies.

"So…what's the reason behind this search for concerns of the astral plane?" pivoting around in my seat, I saw a girl who must have been about ten…maybe eleven but that was pushing it. She was trying to be edgy based by her appearance, her hair was black, with hot pink streaks in it, and she wore a black shirt with dark jeans and combat boots. "I know a little bit about what you're looking for, I know that there's a thing about someone who cares for the person sacrificing themselves and that can bring them back…I've also heard of true love's kiss prevailing." She made a sour face.

"Uh…who are you and how do you know this stuff?"She plopped herself in the chair next to me and spun herself around.

"Rikki Jones, twelve year old spirit world expert." Pulling out a notebook, she opened it to the most recent page. "I hear them and I write down messages for them, last night a girl named Alice visited me. She said she needed for her friends to know she's okay and is looking for a way back." She slid a card with a phone number written on it. "I sleep lightly so feel free to call at any time." Hopping up, she disappeared into the books.

Ricky's POV

Dad and I made it to our house. Dad's car parked in the driveway. Nya had fixed the window about a month ago.

"I haven't seen this place in ages. You said Alice snuck out here all the time? I wonder if she found all of the things I hid in the attic." We turned on the lights and I could see the magnets on the fridge moving around.

'Hi dad, Hi Ricky.' The colorful pieces of plastic read. 'It's me Alice. I've been working on reaching out to you guys.' They moved again. 'Has Elliot met Rikki yet? I found her wandering the astral plane last night. She can only hear spirits.'

"I don't think so Alice; we'll ask him when we get back." Dad sounded a little choked up with hearing from Alice. "Any luck finding a solution?"

'True potential'

Okay. That sounded like the best idea so far. It seems so simple. So of course, it'll be twice as difficult, because life is cruel like that. Dad started to head up to the attic.

"Thanks for letting me know you're still here Alice. I can't lose you, I don't think the team can either." A hand touched my face, cold as ice and I knew it was my sister.

'I will find a way back. There ain't no need for you to be so sad. Let Elliot know.' The letters dropped to the floor and I knew she was gone for now.

I'd see her again.

**Yep...I know where this is going...kinda...no...I still have 5 bajillion options. I could Kill off someone.**

**And there'd be nothing you could do to stop me.**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1) What did you think?(this is gonna be a constant question)**

**2) Who's excited for the weekend? (Even though for me it's Thursday night...)**

**3) Has anyone who emailed Lego get a response yet? If so, how long did it take and what did it say? **

**4) What was your favorite moment in Ninjago?**

**5) What was your favorite quote from Ninjago?**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhm...Hi. It's Friday morning! I've been up since 5 typing this! I feel so awful about what I typed in Elliot's dream**

**Rikki: So those of you who are sensitive to mentions of death, murder, sucide and suicide pacts...you might want to skip part of Elliot's POV. **

**me: Rikki's right...there's a reason I rated this T, it's also cuz Shaw says a cuss word.**

**Rikki: and it's a minor one at that! nothing like what i hear in my neighborhood**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Three: The Rough Side of the City

Rikki's POV

The sun was setting and I started back home, baseball bat in hand. Where I lived, no one went unarmed. I always set metal detectors off at the library, the knife in my boot was usually why, I always told people it was my braces.

They believed me. Twelve year old girl…what would she be doing with anything dangerous? Sure I turned a few heads with my hair and clothes but they passed it off as rebellion against my family.

Opening the door to my home, I slid the bolts shut and double checked all the windows and doors. Sliding into the closet concealed in the three feet behind the water heater, I locked that door too. Another night hiding in here, praying that there isn't another fight outside. Flicking on my flashlight, I opened up the old biology text book, if reading the text before I'm even in high school can put me at an advantage, I'll take it. Anything to get me out of here.

Away from the rough side.

"Come on Rikki, if you just pack up you can easily slip into a better part of the city. There are hundreds of places in Ninjago to go hide in. find one and get out of here." Alice's voice was right. Getting out of here was my only option.

"I will, tomorrow, once the sun rises."

Shaw's POV

"Hey Shaw, come on, you're with me for patrol tonight." Looking up from my phone where I was texting Lauren who said her dad was on the way out for his shift on patrol, I saw him standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right out, meet you in the courtyard?" He nodded and left. Using my Spinjitzu, I pulled on my ninja gi.

**Lauren: Shaw…I think my dad is on his way to come get you…like now.**

**Shaw: Really? I hadn't noticed him giving me the death glare from my doorway.**

**Lauren: Come back in one piece alright? I 3 U!**

**Shaw: I'll try, who'd beat me up worse, the Serpentine or your dad? I 3 Chu 2.**

**Lauren: Like Zane said, it all depends on what kind of Serpentine it is.**

Closing my phone and leaving it under my pillow, I walked out to meet up with Cole to leave to patrol.

When we got to the city, it was really quiet, most people stayed inside once it became dark at night since the Serpentine were re-released.

"We'll split up and if you see anything, let me know." He headed left and I went right. Some of the street lights were out over here…but I didn't see any snakes. Thank God. I felt something wrap tight around me. Looking down, I saw a black tail.

"We've been wonderin' when one of the ninja would show up? How's your girlfriend?" Skalidor tightened his grip and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't reach the communicator to let Cole know I was in trouble.

"Let me g-go!" his grip tightened and my oxygen was totally cut off. Fuzz bit into the corners of my vision.

'Damn.' I thought as everything went black. 'I lied to Lauren about staying safe.'

Lauren's POV

I stayed up all night, watching for when my dad would return. They had insisted that I sleep in my old room, the one I slept in before Alice arrived. The blue curtain had been pushed back on the left side, just so I could watch the gate. My dad was back, but he was alone.

"Where are you Shaw?" I held back the tears that threatened to fall. "You better be okay feather brain." I could hear them walking back here, so I dashed into bed and pulled the covers up just in time for my door to open. They spoke in hushed voices.

"See, she's fast asleep, you can tell her when she wakes up, that is if Kai doesn't run to find his son and have him back before the sun rises." It was Jay. Zane must not be there, he would have given it away that I was wide awake.

"I know she's going to be crushed when she finds out. I found the texts they sent back and forth on Shaw's phone. He really like her, and she likes him back." They closed the door.

"Shaw's gone?" I breathed, not even daring to move. When I was sure that they were gone I opened the window, used Spinjitzu and slipped out into the night. I was going to get my boyfriend back, even if it was the last thing I'd get to do.

Elliot's POV

I had nightmares that night, and they all involved the people I cared for. Ricky dead, Alice killing him, Lauren and Shaw committing suicide together, my father killing himself because he wanted to be with my mother.

I couldn't take it; I couldn't wake up and escape my dreams.

_"Elliot, please wake up!" _Looking left I saw Alice, standing next to me, tears streaming down her face. "_Rikki's right, I'm trying to find a way back, I really am."_

"What can I do to help?" Fire erupted between us. Separating us, pulling her away from me.

_"Train! Keep training, my grandma said that finding our true potentials may be the key to get me back! I love you! I can't lose you!" _her voice reached a new level of panic. "_Elliot, I can't see you anymore! Where are you?"_

"Don't worry Alice, I'll find you." I woke up, tears rolling down my face. "I will always find you."

**Yep...I know where this is going...kinda...no...I still have 5 bajillion options. I could Kill off someone. ****And there'd be nothing you could do to stop me. Yes I know I took that last bit from Once Upon A Time. I love that show and that quote is pretty much the quote for Alice and Elliot.**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

** What did you think?(this is gonna be a constant question)**

** Has anyone who emailed Lego get a response yet? If so, how long did it take and what did it say? **

**What was your favorite moment in Ninjago?**

**What was your favorite quote from Ninjago?**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhm...Hi. It's really getting late so I'm about to turn in for the night...I want to know if after the final episode of Ninjago, did anyone else feel that playing the song Little Wonder by Rob Thomas just seemed to fit?**

**And for hose of you ninjago fans who want to find yourself bawling by the end of the video, go check out Ninjago Photograph- saying goodbye to the younger Lloyd...gosh, just typing about it makes me wanna burst into tears.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking For the Light

Chapter Four: Wee Hours of the Morning

Shaw's POV

When I woke up, it was too dark to see much, rope was tied tightly around my wrists and ankles.

"I think he isss waking up!" Everything that happened last night came back to me, going out on patrol, splitting up, passing out from lack of oxygen. "Open your eyesss ninja. Do you not feel like cooperating? It'sss only a sssimple tasssk." A scaly hand grabbed my left arm. "No matter, he can be usssful ssstill, he can help usss bring the down the ninja."

"I'll never help you." The grip tightened and pulled me up, dragging me across sand. We were back in Ouroboros, or at least I was. The others should be safe at the monastery. They shoved me against a stone pillar and tied my arms around it.

"Letsss see how you feel after a few hourssss." With that statement I could hear them leaving.

"I hope that the others are okay." I looked up and began to count the stars.

Ricky's POV

I heard the others return and saw Elliot was fast asleep. When Shaw didn't come back I knew something had happened. Opening the window, I ran outside of the walls of the monastery before I used Spinjitzu. The orange suit was comforting to me now. Like a security blanket almost, except instead of chasing away my fears, it made me want to face them head on. Behind me, I heard a twig snap and a figure jumped onto of me. Rolling over, I saw a cerulean sleeve.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Pulling my hood off, she let me up.

"None of your business pipsqueak. Now go back and go to sleep." She started walking off. I followed her, tripping slightly over the tree roots. "You're not going to go back, are you?" She sighed as I shook my head.

"Shaw never came back from patrolling the city!" She stopped me suddenly, pushing me flat against a tree. "What?"

"Stay still and be quiet." The dry leaves on the ground that were left over from the fall crinkled as something moved across them. Lauren stepped out from behind a tree, a flashlight held in hand. "Hello? Who's there?"

A twig snapped behind me, hands grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back, a hand clamping over my mouth. Lauren began to walk further into the darkness, right into a trap.

Rikki's POV

When I saw the first light of daybreak, I took off. My bag weighed a ton; I had to leave my algebra and earth science AP textbooks behind to bring some of the ones I hadn't read yet. My flashlight, extra batteries, the plastic water bottle with the Ninjago tour company logo on it, and my extra set of clothing and I was off, slipping by the people who had lit fires in the trashcans of the once pleasant park.

"Rikki, where're you going?" Marty Knoll had shown me how things worked around here after I ran away.

"I'm doing what you said I should try to do. I'm getting out of here!" I heard some people cheering me on about getting out of here. When I got out of sight of all the small fires I knew I was in the better part of Ninjago City. The part where carrying a weapon was frowned upon. The part where I could start my life over. Passing the bakery I headed towards the library. It was a good place to figure out what I now needed to do.

My life is starting over today.

Alice's POV

"You need to focus more Alice. It is the only way you will be capable to try to unlock your true potential." I found myself flailing my arms as I bent backwards to dodge the Bo staff threatening to hit my face.

"Yes Sensei." I managed to catch my balance right before I would fall off the rock I had been balanced on.

"You're balance is off still. You lean slightly towards the left; it's your weaker side isn't it?" The next blow was aimed at my left side, forcing me to curve my body to the right, throwing me way off balance, I landed face first in the creek, and I still made a loud splashing sound, someone walking by stopped.

"Who's there?" Holding onto a tree was a girl with a backpack. She looked pretty young. "Seriously, I can hear you." She closed her eyes and swept a lock of hot pink hair behind her ear. "It's you, isn't it Alice?"

"If you can hear that I'm here…why can't you see me?" She slid down the bank, grabbing onto trees to make sure she didn't fall.

"I don't know. It's just how it is for me." I nodded, even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "I told Elliot your message; I don't think he believed me."

"That's okay; I used alphabet magnets to tell Ricky about you." She made a funny face, like she didn't know whether to laugh or not. "I don't think Elliot will think you were crazy after that."

"You're kidding right?"

**Yep...I know where this is going...kinda...no...I still have 5 bajillion options. I could Kill off someone. ****And there'd be nothing you could do to stop me. And within the next few chapters, a whole ton of sh*t is gonna go down. I wrote a crap ton of Sh*t in my notebook today...part of the next chapters, a bio for Rikki, how this story ends...even though I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna get there...most likely, this story will be shorter than the first one...and I'm not sure, but I might make a 3rd if I have a good Idea.**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhm..this is currently the shortest chapter, I know what's the title of the next chapter tho!(usually I don't know what to call a chapter until after it's typed and revised)**

**Chapter six will be called Faster Than My Father and it's gonna be centered around Shaw.**

**Rikki: And Alice is gonna be absent from the next few chapters, like totally gone!**

**Alice: Yep. I'm taking a nap, and you guys can get over it.**

**Rikki: but it'll be so quiet without you talking to me, who's gonna keep me company?**

**Alice: I'm sure my brother can keep you company...**

**Rikki: *blushes* B-but you'll miss all the surprises and action!**

**Alice: and yet I'll get over it, now let's get this show on the road!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Five: Warning Feeling

Shaw's POV

The sun was beginning to rise and I could see that the generals of each Serpentine tribe were coming my way, except they weren't alone. My stomach twisted, they had Ricky and Lauren. My heart sunk to my feet, what happened to them, how did they get caught? They stopped a few feet away from me.

"Ssso ninja, you're going to make a very important choice. Either you and your little friendsss will lead usss back to your home, or you can join usss." Fangtom leaned close to Ricky, as though in warning. I looked my friends in the eyes and knew what I had to do.

"Alright. I'll lead you there." As they cut the ropes off my wrists, I stepped in between my friends. Lauren grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Sssay anything about usss following you, and you three will not sssee the morning sssun." They pulled Lauren away. "Jussst to make sssure you follow the rulesss." I curled my hand into a fist as Skales put tape over her mouth. He was touching my girlfriend. If he goes back on his word, I'll personally kill him. Ricky and I set off, with each step we took; we were closer to pretty much betraying our friends and family.

Alice's POV

When I left the creek shortly after Rikki left, I disappeared and repapered wherever Ricky was.

And damn it, I was pissed when I saw that he and Shaw were leading the serpentine towards the monastery. Ricky had gotten himself beat up and I saw that one of the Venomari soldiers was pushing Lauren forward, through the sand, tape over her mouth and rope bound her arms to her torso.

Thankfully, my spirit training involved location jumping, going from one place to the other in seconds. The others were all having breakfast. Elliot sat next to my dad, and everyone was silent, even Jay wasn't talking. The falcon was perched on Zane's arm.

"I need you to find Lauren, Shaw and Ricky." He opened the door and off went the falcon. "Good luck my mysterious friend." There were papers scattered all over the table, blank pieces of paper and a pen.

_I hope this works!_ I thought about everything good about being alive, remembering what it was like to just pick up something, how solid everything was against my hand. Reaching for the pen, I picked it up and no one noticed.

'Guys, Ricky and Shaw are on their way back here. They're either leading the Serpentine her, or are being forced to. They have Lauren and are holding her hostage, but bringing her back.' Nobody seemed to hear the pen scratching on the paper, or even see it floating above the table. Dropping it, I walked over to where my dad was, and poked his face. That seemed to get his attention. Picking the pen back up, I dropped it on the paper and wrote again. 'Thanks for noticing me.'

"Hey Alice, what do you mean they're on their way here?" dad asked, passing the paper around to everyone. I picked up the pen again.

'They're walking here, still in the desert though. It'll take them a while to climb the stairs. I don't know what is going to happen.' Tapping the pen against my chin, I continued writing. 'It scares me though. I keep feeling that something big is going to happen.'

"No matter what happens, we'll be ready Alice. We're rebuilding the bounty, and then we'll head out to the dark island and defeat the Overlord once and for all." Jay sounded so optimistic that everything would be okay, it was almost tangible. I couldn't help but smile.

'There's another person who can communicate with spirits, her name is Rikki, and she can only hear us though.' My energy was starting to fade; I'd have to go soon. 'She's alone in the city though. I have to go no-'the pen fell from my fingers and I closed my eyes.

When I next opened them, I was standing in sand near the water's edge. How did I get here? Better question, how long was I asleep?

**Yep...****within the next few chapters, a whole ton of sh*t is gonna go down. I wrote a crap ton of Sh*t in my notebook the other day...part of the next chapters, a bio for Rikki, how this story ends...even though I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna get there...most likely, this story will be shorter than the first one...and I'm not sure, but I might make a 3rd if I have a good Idea.**

**Does anyone want to know Rikki's Bio or any of the others? I'd be fine with making a story on their back ****stories...a bunch of cute little short stories for my next generation oc's (and Lauren who I don't own). There's also some fan art on my deviantART account(Mondaygirl1113) of Elliot and Alice, and one of Shaw and Lauren**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhm..wow...I've been struck by the inspiration bunny... that and my dreams are being attacked by how Alice is going to look by the end of this story. This came up in less than thirty minutes and it's all in Shaw's POV.**

**Rikki: Don't spoil it!**

**Alice: Yeah! Don't give away what's gonna happen to me! I still don't know how to tell them about that...thing...**

**Rikki: SSSH! ALICE! SHH!**

**Alice: Oh please, you just don't want them to know about you and my brother being in love**

**Ricky: WHAT?! EWWW! **

**Ricky and Rikki: We don't like eachother!**

**Alice: Keep telling yourselves that...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Six: Faster Than My Father

Shaw's POV

Ricky and I took the steps two at a time, anything to possibly give us an advantage against the Serpentine army following us up the stairs. Ricky tripped suddenly and I swung him onto my back as though he was a book bag. When we got up to the doors we both began pounding on them. When they opened just a tiny bit we slipped inside. The others tried to barricade the doors, but it was too late. They were here.

"Shaw, where is Lauren?" Cole's face was grim, as though he already knew the answer. He only nodded when I pointed at the door. They had begun swarming in, surrounding us and forcing us to get back to back. "Shaw, if there's anything I want you to know, it's that I know you're a good kid, you seem to want to protect my daughter, and you know what?" he swung his sword at one of the serpentine, knocking it back into the crowd. "I'm fine with you dating Lauren now."

"Really?" I held my last throwing knife in my hand, using it like it was a dagger. "That's really a good thing to hear now. Thanks."

The space kept getting tighter and tighter, they were determined to make it impossible to move, and they were successful, the Venomari hit Ricky and Elliot with their venom…I heard something about jack-o-lanterns from one of them. Now here we all were, forced onto our knees and defeated. The generals had finally joined in, throwing Lauren to the ground in front of me. She was out cold, a black and purple bruise forming on her cheek and the upper part of her face. Skales picked her up by her arm and held my knife against her throat. I felt something inside, like when someone who knows they are going to die in a fight gets that last burst of adrenaline, giving them a chance to escape.

"Where isss the other ninja girl?" Skales hissed as he looked over all of us.

"Gone, she hasn't been here for weeks, actually three months; I wouldn't expect a stupid snake like you to-"Elliot's little remark was quickly cut off with a slap to his face. That feeling inside was getting stronger now. My eyes never left Lauren as she was passed from Skales to Fangtom. Glancing to Cole, I could see his eyes flicking between Lauren and how close the right head was to her neck, and his sword which was only a few feet in front of them.

'_Shaw, if there's anything I want you to know, it's that I know you're a good kid, you seem to want to protect my daughter, and you know what? I'm fine with you dating Lauren now.'_ That was when I remembered his words to me as we fought back to back. Wind roared in my ears, and I felt myself slipping out of their grip. My knives flew to my hands and I realized what was going on.

True Potential.

The bronze tan color was everywhere, I spun around and knew I was picking up the Serpentine and throwing them away from here. I felt something on my back and saw a pair of tawny wings. Wicked. Flying straight at Fangtom, I took Lauren out of his grip and placed her down next to her father.

All of the snakes were gone now, and I fell down, dead tired.

Dad shoved a water bottle into my hand. "Good job kiddo. That was pretty cool."

"Hey Kai, find it ironic that while you were last, your son was first?" Taking a sip, I watched as my dad slowly started walking towards Jay, his elemental blade glowing.

"You better run Jay." They both took off out the door. Lauren was starting to wake up, and Zane handed her an ice pack wrapped up in a tea towel.

"Guys? What happened, what have I missed?" She winced as the ice pack touched the large bruise. "Whoa…Shaw, look at your suit." Looking down I saw that right over my heart was a pair of silver wings. "You found your true potential didn't you, and I missed it."

"You're why I found it." I whispered into her ear, helping her stand up. She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, aware that her dad was watching.

"So…what did the three of us miss in between last night and now?" Elliot came over to us with a piece of paper, Alice's handwriting scrawled several messages. "Think we should find this Rikki chick?" The others came over to us.

"I think that can wait until tomorrow, we've had enough happen today. I think that we should just be glad that you unlocked your true potential Shaw." We all headed inside, I noticed Cole hand Lauren a letter, and her face was absolutely terrified as she read it.

"Lauren, what's wrong." She looked me in the eyes and I was afraid something bad was happening.

"It's from my grandpa; he said he entered me in the Ninjago talent show and that he's excited to see me perform."

**Yep...****within the next few chapters, a whole ton of sh*t is gonna go down. I wrote a crap ton of Sh*t in my notebook the other day...part of the next chapters, a bio for Rikki, how this story ends...even though I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna get there...most likely, this story will be shorter than the first one...and I'm not sure, but I might make a 3rd if I have a good Idea.**

**Does anyone want to know Rikki's Bio or any of the others? I'd be fine with making a story on their back ****stories...a bunch of cute little short stories for my next generation oc's (and Lauren who I don't own). There's also some fan art on my deviantART account(Mondaygirl1113) of Elliot and Alice, and one of Shaw and Lauren**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uhm..wow...I've been struck by the inspiration bunny seriously, I had this all typed up by 5:20 am. I couldn't sleep so I wrote this chapter and the one right before it. This came up in less than thirty minutes and it's all in Lauren's POV and it's the longest chapter I've ever written content wise(not counting the author notes I love to write for y'all).**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. I'm not Kelly Clarkson so I don't own the song Stronger, it's just really good though! I also don't own Tangled.**

Looking for the Light

Chapter Seven: Mom?

Lauren's POV

It was two weeks since Shaw reached his full potential. Four months since Alice vanished. I still was rooming with the guys and we hadn't had any luck finding that Rikki chick, Elliot tried calling her number, but it kept saying the number was unavailable.

Today was the day of the talent show. Dad was sitting in the audience with the others, Shaw was backstage with me.

"You'll be fine Lauren, you've practiced this, and you know the song. It's gonna be great, and hey, if you bomb it I bet your grandpa won't make you do this ever again." I smiled and smoothed out the skirt of my dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Lauren Hence!" I stepped out onto the stage and looked off to Shaw one last time.

'Go get 'em tiger!' he mouthed, the lights cut on, and the music started to play.

"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you've got the best of me

Think you've had enough the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

They told you I was moving on, over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You tried to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

I'm not alone"

As I finished the song, I could see that my dad and grandpa were both very happy. They knew I chose the song because it was the right notes for me, and that it was sort of a song for my team and I, we we're pretty much destroyed when Alice vanished because she was part of us and yet that made us stronger. Walking offstage, Shaw was waiting; he picked me up and spun me around.

"That was terrific Lauren! You were amazing!" he leaned down and kissed me, his lips warm and soft, tasting like oranges, his favorite fruit.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't back here though. I'd probably have frozen out there." He kissed me again.

"Then it's a good thing I was back here." He walked me to the dressing room I shared with the dancer group; _Five of a Kind_. They were wearing their costume for whatever dance they were doing, and I had seen some of their videos online, they were really good. Always in synch and always telling a story.

"Hey, we could hear you from in here; you got some vocal cords chica." The one with a red outfit said. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face.

"Thanks" at the table I had used for my makeup; there was a white carnation with slightly blue edges sitting in a small plastic cup of water.

"May I speak with Lauren?" Turning around I saw a woman with Dark blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I got up and walked out into the back stage area.

"I was informed you were singing here in the talent show, so of course I decided to come watch, you're really good." I smiled at her as she ran a hand through my hair; it was like I was a small child to her, but for now I think I can handle it.

"I told your dad I was going to take you out to lunch after the show…there's this place called the Riverbed Café and its chocolate cake is to die for. It'll be a nice place to catch up." She had a smirk on her face. "And an excellent place for you to tell me about this Shaw guy."

"MOM!" I laughed as she looked at me like she had said nothing wrong.

I ended up in second place by half a point, _Five of a Kind_ had won with this amazing number using the song _Kingdom Dance_ off the _Tangled _soundtrack. It really had been good, it was essentially the one in green watched the other four dance and then joins in and they teach her the moves to their dance. Sort of a friendship story.

Saying goodbye to my grandfather I went with my mother out to lunch. We were sitting at a table next to a window that overlooked the river, water glistening in the sunlight, reflecting and refracting the light. It cast beautiful shadows on the ceiling.

"So you're the ninja of water and Shaw is the ninja of flight and he's Kai's only son?" I nodded and chewed on a forkful of salad, crunching the crisp green veggies that were garden fresh. Mom continued. "Ricky is the youngest and is Lloyd's son and the ninja of light and his sister Alice, who is missing is the ninja of spirits. Alice and Elliot is a couple and Elliot is the ninja of form. That all?"I nodded.

"Yeah, that's about all. So what have you been doing all this time?" Sipping at the lemonade, I glanced out the window at the trees past the water. There were eyes watching me. immediately I looked away, pulling my phone out of my pocket I sent dad a text.

**Lauren: Dad, sitting at restaurant w/ mom, next to window, I saw eyes in the wood, possibly snake, where r u right now?**

As I hit send I picked up my phone and angled it to see that it was one of the Hypnobrai soldiers walking towards the window. "Mom, we need to get out of here. Like, now." In my hands my phone vibrated.

**Dad: Sorry, busy right now, major sighting in Jamonakai village, Ricky and Elliot are on their way over there. Get out of there if it's Serpentine.**

**Lauren: okay dad**

We both stood up and walked over to the ladies room. It was completely out of the line of sight from the windows. "Wanna see something cool mom?" I used my Spinjitzu and was back in my ninja suit. "Stay here. I should be able to take one itty bitty snake out by myself." I pulled out my chain whip; it might be helpful and walked back in, grabbing a spoon to peer around corners.

Behind me I heard a shriek, I saw mom, rubbing her eyes. "Lauren, what's going on?"

"Mom! I'll be right there. Just keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them." The door opened and in spun two tornados, one yellow, and the other orange. Serpentine were coming out of everywhere now. Maybe thirty all together, and mostly Hypnobrai and Venomari. I saw mom trying to walk towards me with her eyes closed. She tripped over a Hypnobrai soldier that I had hit and stumbled into the window, it broke and she began to freefall towards the river.

"MOM!" I shouted running and jumping out the window. as the water grew closer, I managed to catch up to her, pulling her in for a hug. The air around us felt cool and was blue like my suit.

"Lauren, what is this?" I opened my mouth and we hit the water. I spun, creating uplift and a column of water lifted us back up to the fight.

"My true potential." The water surged forward, like a tidal wave, and surged back out the window, taking the serpentine with it. Falling towards the floor, mom caught me. "Mom, that's fricken' exhausting. I pulled my phone out. It unfortunately was damaged by the water. Mom and I weren't soaking wet though.

"You okay Lauren?" Elliot asked, pulling me up. I nodded. "Nice water design by the way. Looking at my suit, I saw the silver water droplet rippling the surface of a pond. Sweet.

"Bye mom." I waved as we left to get back to the monastery. Dad had managed to get here and he was going to make sure mom got home safely. Glancing in the black screen of my phone, I saw mom kiss him and he kissed back. It was cute.

I knew that story of them hating each other wasn't true, mom just wanted to not have to worry about him never coming back from a mission.

**I think we have maybe 5 chapters minimum left in this story...signifigantly shorter than the other, no? well I take that back, we still have Rikki to deal with. Y'all are gonna Kill me in about four more chapters...**

**Ricky: That is if I don't first. *points at monday* This chick is CRAZY. The stuff she's writing for me is psycho She's gonna make me-**

**ME: *covers Ricky's mouth with hand* God dang it Ricky, I'll edit out the kiss between Alice and Elliot at the end if that's what's bothering you!**

**Ricky: O.o NO! EWW! It's not that, it's what happens before they kiss!**

**Me: Oh that...nah that's staying.**

**Five of a Kind is the name of major preforming group in the revised(re written) version of I don't know how I know you, my other fan fic, and the revised version should be up eventually...right now all I have on the old version are introduction 1shots for the characters...and even then I left one out.**

**Does anyone want to know Rikki's Bio or any of the others? I'd be fine with making a story on their back ****stories...a bunch of cute little short stories for my next generation oc's (and Lauren who I don't own). There's also some fan art on my deviantART account(Mondaygirl1113) of Elliot and Alice, and one of Shaw and Lauren**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uhm..wow...I've been struck by the inspiration bunny seriously this weekend...I'm now going to make my powepoint and essay on Lightning for earth science. This chapter is mostly dialogue...don't kill me**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Eight: Newbie

Rikki's POV

The sun was setting again, and I was alone, just me and the spirits. The rain this afternoon had drenched me through, and despite the fact that it was now spring, I would freeze from the water.

"_You can always listen to me, I can help you."_ It was that voice again, the one who acted polite but I heard from other spirits not to trust him._"I will not lead you astray."_

"I don't know, the others say not to trust you, some of them are better to trust than you."He left, and my ears popped. I began to walk down the streets. Ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Hey, Rikki!" Turning around I saw that Elliot kid, he wasn't alone. "We've been looking for you, we think you can help us." The one in blue stepped up next to me.

"you're soaking wet, here, let me help." She closed her eyes and slowly, the water that was drenching me flew off me and into a spherical shape in-between her hands, moving it to the left, she dropped it. I was perfectly dry now.

"Thanks. I'm Rikki and I'm guessing Elliot told you what I can do." The four nodded and pulled off their hoods.

"Rikki, meet Lauren, ninja of water, Shaw, ninja of flight, and Ricky, ninja of light. You guys, this is Rikki." Pressure suddenly built up in my ears. He's back.

_"I don't see why you would want to go with them, they don't like you, and they only want to use your gift to get their friend back." _Behind my back I made an obscene gesture to him, he scoffed at it and grabbed the back of my shirt. _"Really? We're resorting to this again? I'll be your friend, they won't, they'll get rid of you as soon as they have Alice back, and you're just a replacement to them."_

"I'll come with you. I'll help you." They smiled and the blonde boy noticed something.

"You're really pale, are you okay?" I felt sick suddenly and the world spun. "Guys she's slipping." He caught me as I began to fall.

And only for a second I caught a glimpse of the spirit who had been pestering me.

Ricky's POV

I caught her before she hit the ground, she was lighter than she probably should be, and yet she lugged a book bag that probably weighed more than she did like it was a loaf of bread. Her skin was cold like Alice's had been when she slipped and just as pale. Thankfully I found a pulse and she was breathing like she was sleeping.

"She should be okay, if anyone asks, she's my sister and she sometimes faints. Works every time." Elliot picked her up.

"God she's light, I've probably carried bags of mulch or potting soil that weigh more than she does, and how do you know that saying someone faints occasionally works?" Lauren and Shaw were leading the way back; we stuck to side streets and shadows.

"You think Alice fainting didn't raise questions? When it first happened they blamed it on dehydration because it was after we had been hiking in the woods for a while." I looked at Rikki, her hot pink streaks had been pinned off to the side of her face and she screwed her eyes tighter, mumbling something and starting to move.

"I don't wanna…trust you…NO!" She sat up suddenly and nearly fell out of Elliot's arms. Definitely awake now."What happened?"

"Has that never happened before? You've never slipped into the spirit world?" she shook her name.

"No, but I saw Alice there, she didn't answer me when I called to her, she seemed like she was asleep." We were at the foot of the stairs, by the time we were at the top, she didn't seem tired. "So…what was that about needing my help with something?" we walked inside, the others were waiting.

"So you're Rikki Jones, I'm assuming that they introduced themselves to you before you came here." The man in the green suit said, he looked like Ricky, was it his father?

"Yeah, they introduced themselves. They still haven't told me what I can do to help." I inwardly cringed behind my mask. That was my job, I was supposed to fill her in.

"Sorry, I was going to tell you, but then you slipped between worlds and then we started to come back and you had already said you'd help… basically Alice's body was possessed by the Overlord and he's waiting for us on the dark island and we might need someone who can help Alice send messages without using up all of her energy, that's probably why she appeared asleep to you, her energy level had dipped so low she had to rest." Rikki gave me a glare. "She's gonna need as much energy as she can get to regain possession over her own body, it doesn't take energy for her to speak and have you listen."

"I'm in. it's not like I have anywhere better to be." She gave us all a smile. "I'm serious! everything I own is in my back pack."

Lauren's POV

We had all said goodnight and Rikki was asleep on the bed across from mine. She seemed to be having a nightmare, she was tossing and turning, the bed sheets tangled around her legs. Rolling back over I decided to get some sleep.

I knew we were leaving at the crack of dawn for the dark island, better to get it over with. I knew Elliot missed Alice more than he was letting on.

**I think we have maybe 5 chapters minimum left in this story...signifigantly shorter than the other, no? well I take that back, we still have Rikki to deal with. Y'all are gonna Kill me in about four more chapters...**

**Ricky: That is if I don't first. *points at monday* This chick is CRAZY. The stuff she's writing for me is psycho She's gonna make me-**

**ME: *covers Ricky's mouth with hand* God dang it Ricky, I'll edit out the kiss between Alice and Elliot at the end if that's what's bothering you!**

**Ricky: O.o NO! EWW! It's not that, it's what happens before they kiss!**

**Me: Oh that...nah that's staying.**

**Ricky: but-but that's totally mean!**

**Does anyone want to know Rikki's Bio or any of the others? I'd be fine with making a story on their back ****stories...a bunch of cute little short stories for my next generation oc's (and Lauren who I don't own). There's also some fan art on my deviantART account(Mondaygirl1113) of Elliot and Alice, and one of Shaw and Lauren**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhm..wow...I've been busy with school...I also have mapped out what I want to happen in the next story for this series...I'm toying around with High school, burns, poison, and love right now with it.**

**I'm going to need 3-4 oc's(possibly more) for the next story...I'm accepting applications for them now. feel free to send me some characters...I'm also working on some short little one shots for this series...they might be up eventually if you guys would be interested...**

**Hope you guys are okay...and that you enjoy this chapter. I'm off to go break a chicken.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Nine: Nightmares to Come

Lauren's POV

All night I didn't get a bit of sleep, Rikki was having a terrible nightmare and seemed incapable of waking herself up. I even got up to shake her awake, I threw a pillow at her face, I turned on the lights, I dripped water onto her face, and nothing seemed to wake her up.

Opening my closest I found the pair of ear plugs I bought about a year ago. Slipping them in, I gave one last look to my frightened roommate before going to sleep, the moonlight shining on her face made her look paler than she was. She thrashed about, kicking her bed covers around, crying out, a tear glistened on her face, trailing towards her ear.

Poor kid, nightmares must be worse when you can hear spirits.

Rikki's POV

I hate going to sleep, I couldn't wake up when I was dreaming unless it was at a good part, right when I find out if everything will be okay, and that's when I wake up.

This time I was standing on wet sand, water lapping at my feet. A stone warrior was leading Ricky away from all of us, Lauren had trapped several warriors in water and Zane was freezing it. Elliot was nowhere to be seen.

_"Rikki, I'm at the temple of light, let the others know. This is going to be the final battle." _Alice's voice was quiet, and she seemed scared. "_I don't want to lose Ricky; you need to convince him not to sacrifice himself!"_ I was now running, chasing after the stone warrior, shouting at Ricky.

"Ricky! You can't do this!"

The scenery changed and we were at the temple of light, Ricky was talking to the Overlord, I could not hear the words of what he was saying. A purple mist surrounded him, forcing him to the ground. When I could no longer see him, I sat up, screaming and gasping for air.

"What the hell Rikki?" sunlight streamed in the room and Lauren stood in the doorway. Looking past her, I saw Ricky behind her.

"Sorry, really bad nightmare. It's sort of common for me; I don't sleep often because of them." Lauren pushed a piece of my hair out of my face.

"Feel like talking about it?" She noticed my eyes flashing towards the door and closed it in Ricky's face.

"We all were standing on a beach fighting, I couldn't find Elliot and a stone warrior was leading Ricky away. Alice said something about the temple of light, and then I was there, we all were, and Ricky was talking with the Overlord, like he was making a deal. Then this purple smoke started surrounding him and I couldn't see him and then I woke up." Nodding she just didn't seem to know what to say. Walking over to the third bed in the room, she pulled a worn sketchbook out from under the pillow.

"This was Alice's sketchbook, she drew everything she saw when she couldn't understand a dream. I don't think she'd care if you drew in it." Lauren left the room and called back down the hall. "We're going to leave soon though, better get ready."

Leafing through the book I noticed one picture that I knew well. It was a fire engulfing a picture of a family with two young kids, a boy and a girl.

That girl was me.

Ricky's POV

Lauren passed by me and grabbed my arm, dragging me into the kitchen. She had this extremely worried face, what did Rikki tell her?

"Rikki had a nightmare that you are going to be captured when we go to the dark island. She also said she saw some other things she couldn't quite explain happen."

"Did she see if Alice is going to be okay?" Lauren shook her head. "Do you think Alice is going to be okay?"

"Ricky, you tell me. I knew Alice for all of a week maybe and in that time she fought back against Elliot, Shaw and I when we attacked her in the night, it was to see if she could fight, she wasn't in any danger, she disappeared and released the Serpentine, got kidnapped and escaped only getting captured again, fought against them unarmed, and saved your dad. What do you think?"Walking out of the room, we headed outside, the weather was pleasant.

"I think the Overlord made a bad choice trying to posses my sister."

"I think he did too."Laughing, Rikki spoke up from behind us.

"So…ready to go?"

**I think after this there might be two or three more...I know you all will hate my ending, it's so Vague...I love it! and of course after Looking for the Light has it's last upload, I'm going to take a few days break. **

**Ricky: That is if I don't first. *points at monday* This chick is CRAZY. The stuff she's writing for me is psycho She's gonna make me-**

**ME: *covers Ricky's mouth with hand* God dang it Ricky, I'll edit out the kiss between Alice and Elliot at the end if that's what's bothering you!**

**Ricky: O.o NO! EWW! It's not that, it's what happens before they kiss!**

**Me: Oh that...nah that's staying.**

**Ricky: but-but that's totally mean!**

**Alice: I have to agree, what you're currently typing for that is really mean.**

**Me: but I'm in charge here!**

**I'm deciding not to update until I get at least 1 review, positive or negative, I don't care.**

**Reviewers get to steal some of Cole's cake that Zane made(cause we all know Cole can't cook for Bus tokens)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uhm..wow...I've been busy with school...I also have mapped out what I want to happen in the next story for this series...I'm toying around with High school, burns, poison, and love right now with it.**

**I'm going to need 3-4 oc's(possibly more) for the next story...I'm accepting applications for them now. feel free to send me some characters...I'm also working on some short little one shots for this series...they might be up eventually if you guys would be interested...**

**Kudos to Actiongirl101 who donated another OC to this series...I've decided that when the last chapter to this story is posted, I'll put up an A/N about ALL of the OC's in this series.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Ten: A Deadly Whispered Call

Ricky's POV

Standing on the deck, I sat next to Elliot and Rikki, watching Lauren and Shaw fight. They both were trying out there powers against each other. Rikki seemed fascinated by their technique.

"If this was a real fight, I think Lauren would win, water does cover over three quarters of the planet, not to mention ground water, and water vapor. Shaw can fly but it's a little risky to test the maximum altitude he can fly at, I'd assume he might be able to fly really low in the stratosphere, but that's pushing it." The thing I found hysterical about Rikki was that she comes off by her appearance as edgy and rough, but she's a geek, and she's totally fine with that.

"Yeah, so who would win in a fight, Shaw and Lauren against their dad's?" She leaned forward to look at me.

"It depends. I know that since Shaw and Lauren are dating, they might be a stronger team, but their dad's have been ninja longer and they taught them everything they know right?" Elliot had left, mumbling something about a headache.

"Good point." The sky was getting darker from the clouds. "Hey Lauren, what's the chance of it raining within the next fifteen minutes?" The sky was illuminated with lightning, thunder roaring immediately. I could only imagine Alice flinching. She hated thunder growing up.

A single raindrop landed on my pants leg, quickly turning into another, then fifteen more, and then an entire army of raindrops falling on all of us. We all ran inside, slipping on the wet wood of the deck, laughing.

Lauren's POV

As the others wrung out their clothes, I pulled the water off of me and had it slide across the floor and under the door. Rikki murmured something about me being a showoff and I hit the back of her head.

"It's not considered showing off if it helps me train." I got all of the water off of her. Shaw and Ricky used Spinjitzu, the water flying all over the room. Using the small sphere of water, I mopped it all up and sent it back outside.

"I saw that Lauren, you sure are figuring out your powers quickly." I smiled and turned around to see my dad.

"Thanks, it's getting easier each time." I looked out the window. "Sure is getting rough out there…"

"It's just a sign that we're getting closer to our destination. Last I heard, we should be there by tomorrow morning if the storm doesn't cause us any problems."

Rikki sat down contentedly at the table, her textbooks spread out, and I sat down next to her. She held a plethora of papers in her left hand and was organizing them into a simple black binder. Looking over her open textbooks I realized how far ahead she was academically.

"Rikki, this stuff has to be college level at least. You're twelve. What the hell are you doing AP Stats and AP bio for?"

"When you grow up in the roughest part of Ninjago, you meet people who have lived there their entire life and have never had anything they need. I decided I wouldn't end up like that. I spent all of my free time in the library, signing up for tutoring sessions people did for their graduation projects. I snuck into seminars on the latest scientific discovery. I read all sorts of articles on advancements in biomedical, in engineering, anything that might make me look really competitive for college applications when I'm in high school. If I can end up with an A average the entire time, getting out would be easy!" She pushed that one stubborn lock of hair out of her face. It must know her emotions because whenever she has a strong emotion towards something, it falls into her face.

"Okay…maybe you can help me out, algebra two honors, trigonometric ratios and functions, explain please."

"Really Lauren, you find that difficult? It's so simple though! Let's start with the right-angled triangle definitions for it then. There's the notion that there should be some standard correspondence between the lengths of the sides of a triangle and the angles of the triangle comes as soon as one recognizes that similar triangles maintain the same ratios…"

Elliot's POV

When I walked out into the dining room, I found Rikki and Lauren sitting side by side, papers and textbooks scattered about, Lauren was working on a math problem, chewing on her lower lip as she put the pen down and handed it to Rikki.

"Yeah! You got it, so do you understand now?" Rikki practically jumped out of her seat.

"It only took fourteen minutes of explaining, three minutes of me staring at the paper, fifty problems, and many hints and pieces of paper, but I got it!"

"Got what?" Rikki jumped up and shoved the piece of paper under my face, there was a triangle and a problem that I knew came out of the algebra two workbook. Rikki helped Lauren with math? She's three years younger at least! "Are you sure you're only twelve?" she and Lauren laughed.

"You feeling better Elliot?" I nodded, rubbing a hand through my hair. It was sticking up in all directions. I knew I had taken some medicine for my headache and fell asleep.

"Yeah, I guess it was just a really bad headache. I got a nice nap though." I saw rain pounding the window. "Heard anything from Alice Rikki?" she shook her head.

"I haven't, it's like she's not even there. I keep trying to contact her, but she isn't answering." The rain suddenly let up, and Rikki pulled at her earlobe. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You okay Rikki?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Sudden buildup of pressure due to a spirit trying to contact me."

"Is it Alice?" Ricky walked into the room, in the distance, I could see trees. We were close. Rikki clutched at her head and fell down onto her knees.

"Too many voices! Shut up, all of you, SHUT UP!" She screamed and tears started slipping down her face. It was times like this, and the one time Alice had too many spirits trying to talk to her, arguing with each other, which made me glad I couldn't hear them.

Nothing however could stop the scraping whisper that echoed all around the ship.

_"The day has come ninja, come and meet your fate."_

**Yep. I set the scene for the next chapter in ten words right here^**

**I think after this there might be two or three more...I know you all will hate my ending, it's so Vague...I love it! and of course after Looking for the Light has it's last upload, I'm going to take a few days break. **

**Ricky: That is if I don't first. *points at monday* This chick is CRAZY. The stuff she's writing for me is psycho She's gonna make me-**

**Me: I'm in charge here! I could still kill you or someone off...I hold no regrets if I do.**

**Reviewers get my good graces...that not enough? You can throw a pie at anyone(either OC or one of the actual characters in Ninjago**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uhm..wow...I've been busy with school...I also have mapped out what I want to happen in the next story for this series...I'm toying around with High school, burns, poison, and love right now with it.**

**Sorry, there's a little bit of cussing in this chapter...not a ton, but still some.**

**I've also brought Alice back from the dead!**

**Alice: Bad pun right there. **

**Elliot: but I'm glad she did**

**Me: Ah ah ah! Save the Kissing for the story.**

**I got the title for the next installment: High School, Snakes and Plants, Oh My!**

**I'm going to need 3-4 oc's(possibly more) for the next story...I'm accepting applications for them now. feel free to send me some characters...I'm also working on some short little one shots for this series...they might be up eventually if you guys would be interested...**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Eleven: We Arrive to an Ambush

Alice's POV

I remembered tossing and turning, words echoing around me.

_"The day had come ninja, come and meet your fate."_ It was the Overlord, rubbing my eyes, I looked around, I was on the beach, standing knee deep in sand. How the hell did I end up like this? Last thing I remembered was writing messages to the others…how long did it take for my energy to return?

I could see a ship hovering a few feet above the water, and maybe only three yards away from the shore. Standing on the deck were the others, even Rikki was there, her pink streaks stood out in her dark hair.

_"Alice, if you can hear me, you need to try to get back in your body. I think we have a plan…or at least Ricky does."_ I could hear Rikki trying to talk to me.

"Got it." I whispered, sliding over to where the Overlord stood, his army at the ready, I slipped back into my body, just hanging around inside. Maybe he wouldn't notice…

_"Come to try and stop me? I'm afraid it won't work, you still aren't at full strength." _I felt him grab my wrist. It wasn't fair, he could posses me and still wander the spirit world.

_"Don't care. You still have to deal with my friends, and I've already warned them about your army."_

_"You're lying to me, Alice, you didn't tell them."_ The others all jumped off of the ship, landing on the sand, instantly the army surged forward, attacking them from all sides. _"And now you are going to help me."_

I watched as Elliot ran forward, his Bo staff in hand. "Alice, I know you're in there, fight him!"

For a moment I surfaced, I knew he noticed, his face had a slight smile. I felt the Overlord backing off.

"Elliot!" He wrapped his arms around me and I lifted my head and closed my eyes. Our lips connected and I felt the Overlord's control leaving completely.

"Alice, I love you." As we pulled back I felt fire burning me on the inside, and it wasn't a good feeling, it was burning me like I had breathed in black smoke, like I had swallowed acid. Falling into the sand, I knew this was his plan, make it seem like I was back, only to pull me back.

"Elliot, I love you too."

Elliot's POV

I saw Alice's blue eyes go away, the overlord had regained control over her.

"Too late to save her now Elliot." The Overlord's voice was a mix of his and Alice's, and it was creepy and demonic. "Might as well give up, if you die, maybe you can be with her again."

"Don't listen to him Elliot, Alice is still in there!" Rikki screamed, she had stayed on board, but now was running towards me, pulling me back.

I don't even remember what happened next.

Rikki's POV

When I suddenly saw Alice standing next to me, I knew she was starting to lose.

"Go back Alice; you need to save your strength." She vanished and I ran outside, everyone was fighting, just like in my dream, and Elliot stood there near the Overlord.

Leaping off the side of the ship, I ran to Elliot and grabbed him by the arm. He twisted my arm painfully and I let go, we were surrounded by the army. "You should have stayed on board Rikki, you don't know how to-never mind." I had whipped the knife out of my boot.

"I told y'all, I grew up in the rough part of town." Planting my right foot on one of the stone guys in the chest, I sent him backwards into several others. "I may weigh less than a sack of flour, but I know how to fight against the odds." Turning around I found myself in the sand. The knife knocked out of my hands. There was a flash of bright yellow, and Elliot was gone.

"Wait!" I heard a shout and turned my head, Ricky had dropped the katana he was using and stepped forward. "I want to talk to you. Unarmed, alone. I'm not lying, I just want to talk." As he kept walking forward, Alice was screaming at him to stop. Several of the stone soldiers pulled his arms behind his back; one of them looked at me. The left eye was blue and the right was bright yellow.

Holy shit, it was Elliot.

**What? You honestly thought this story wouldn't have a shorty chapter? Plz, Y'all should know me better by now.**

**I think after this there might be two or three more...I know you all will hate my ending, it's so Vague...I love it! and of course after Looking for the Light has it's last upload, I'm going to take a few days break. **

**Ricky: That is if I don't first. *points at monday* This chick is CRAZY. The stuff she's writing for me is psycho She's gonna make me-**

**Me: Hey, at least you're getting to live to the next story. **

**Ricky: and I still have to do that thing in the next chapter don't I? Hmp. *storms off dramatically***

**Reviewers get my good graces...that not enough? You can throw a pie at anyone(either OC or one of the actual characters in Ninjago**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uhm..wow...I've been busy with school...I also have mapped out what I want to happen in the next story for this series...I'm toying around with High school, burns, poison, and love right now with it. **

**The next chapter is the final one and it is going to be titled There Are No More Shadows.**

**I got the title for the next installment in the series: High School, Snakes and Plants, Oh My!**

**I'm going to need 3-4 oc's(possibly more) for the next story...I'm accepting applications for them now. feel free to send me some characters...I'm also working on some short little one shots for this series...they might be up eventually if you guys would be interested... I have a total of three little one shots, varying in who's story it is, and I have 2 OC's thus far. Bianca and Melanie.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my blue teapot(actually I stole mine from Sensei Wu), Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Twelve: Bargain Gone Wrong

Rikki's POV

_"The Temple of Light, that's where they're going, you need to hurry. He's waiting there." _I could hear the panic in Alice's voice, she sounded fuzzy, like she was there.

The three of us were sitting on the deck, patching up scratches and other injuries. Lauren was half asleep because she used a lot of her energy up using her powers.

"Any luck Rikki?" I nodded, securing an ace bandage around Shaw's wrist.

"Alice said something about the temple of light, anyone know where that is?" It was Lauren and Shaw keeping me company, the others were out looking for Elliot; they didn't let me explain that Elliot somehow now looked like one of the members of the stone army.

"I remember my dad telling me about it, he said it's on top of a mountain somewhere on the island…he mentioned something about a medallion that could show where it's at… it has to be somewhere on the old bounty! The remains aren't too far from here, just around the bend over there…I think." Lauren sat up and rolled her eyes.

"You think? It's the only thing we can do to help besides running right into their camp and letting ourselves be captured. Let's go." As they walked to the edge, I started to follow. "Sorry Shorty, it's too dangerous for you, you lost your knife in the sand, you don't know how to fight, and you took a pretty strong hit to the head, you bruised your leg and you'll only slow us down, just wait here and read your textbooks."

As they left for the remains of the ship, I head into the woods. Time to find the enemy camp, it shouldn't be too hard to find, if I run into any of the army, I could try to fight back weakly, and allow myself to be captured.

So why was it so darn difficult to stumble into their path?! I just kept following the thin trails in the dirt; they looked like footprints, on set seeming to have been someone stumbling often. Ricky. It had to be Ricky.

The footprints suddenly stopped, or Ricky's did at least. Out of nowhere a sack was thrown over my head and something was pulled tight around my hands, a plastic zip tie, really? Was I not enough of a threat for ropes? My assailant threw me over his shoulder and they whispered into my ear.

"Play along Rikki." It was Elliot. Knowing that they'd expect me to fight back, I struggled, slowly making it look like I was losing energy before going limp with defeat. I was placed on the ground and gentle hands ripped the bag off my head. I found myself facing Lauren and Shaw; they were tied together with rope, why did I only get zip ties?!

'You okay?' Shaw mouthed "They were waiting for us there. How'd they get you?'

'I followed footprints, Elliot got me, acting.' Looking at Ricky I realized what was happening. It was just like in my dream.

"I just want to talk, to make a deal with you." Ricky sounded so level and calm, like he made bargains with evil spirits that posses his sister's body often. "But Before I state my deal, you must agree to hold up your end." They were only feet apart from each other, Alice's body was beginning to show change from the possession.

"I will agree to the deal and its terms when it is stated, but what could you possibly offer that I couldn't already get?"

"I'm the only one with the power to banish the dark," In the distance I heard soft little whispers from the souls of those lost long ago. "I am willing to give myself up for you to let Alice and the others go." The spirits became frantic. This couldn't be happening. My nightmare could not be coming true. Yet here it was, unfolding before my very eyes.

The Overlord just stood there, calmly and slowly circling Ricky. "Are you sure that is what you want?" Ricky only nodded, and just as it had in my dream, purple smoke began to surround him, engulfing him until we couldn't see him anymore. I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream, I couldn't find my voice.

And then, the craziest things started happening.

**Rikki got zip-tied. XD **

**What? You honestly thought that I wasn't going to give you a cliffhanger did you? We're at the near end of the story now. I'm dragging out saying goodbye by doing this.**

**I have recived my reply letter from lego, and I'm not too happy. **

**I know you all will hate my ending, it's so Vague...I love it! and of course after Looking for the Light has it's last upload, I'm going to take a few days break. The sequal might be up before Christmas...depends on how many people send me death threats because of the next chapter**

**I let it slide once, but I really like getting reviews. I always respond if there is something to respond to. See, you people reading my Shiz are my life. I will answer any and all questions.**

**Reviewers get my good graces...that not enough? You can throw a pie at anyone(either OC or one of the actual characters in Ninjago**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uhm..wow...I've been busy with school...I also have mapped out what I want to happen in the next story for this series...I'm toying around with High school, burns, poison, and love right now with it. **

**The next chapter is the final one and it is going to be titled There Are No More Shadows.**

**I got the title for the next installment in the series: High School, Snakes and Plants, Oh My!**

**I still need like 2 more OC's for the next story**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but Elliot, Ricky, Rikki, Shaw, and Alice. Lego owns Ninjago and Actiongirl101 owns Lauren. **

Looking for the Light

Chapter Thirteen: There Are No More Shadows

Lauren's POV

When we could no longer see Ricky, I started panicking. He was a total idiot! Why would he even think for a second that the Overlord would even consider keeping his promise once he was gone?

I knew Rikki was thinking that this was just like in her dream, I could see it written all over her face, the fear and betrayal was evident on her pale skin.

A beam of light sliced right through the smoke, then another, and then two more, and another! The smoke retreated back to Alice's body, only to be caught in a single, large, concentrated beam of light. The Overlord was screaming and it seemed to get brighter in here.

"Guys, cover your eyes, or at least close them!" it was Ricky; he was in the beam of light. We all did, Even turning our bodies away from the super nova.

With one last shriek that was cut short, we knew that the Overlord was gone.

"No!" Elliot ran forward, this time looking like himself. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that where Alice's body had been was only a large pile of dust. The dragon whistle was in the center. Rikki rolled backwards and tucked her legs in tightly, moving her arms so her hands were now in from of her. She got up and ran over to where Ricky was he was asleep on the floor, poor kid. I know I was dead tired after finding my true potential, but here he was, three years younger than I was and passed out from exhaustion. Shaw managed to wiggle one of his knives loose and cut the ropes around us. Getting up, I ran to hug Elliot.

"I'm so sorry Elliot; I know how hard this is." We began to leave the pile of ashes; Elliot picked up the whistle and picked up Ricky.

"I loved her." Slowly, as not to wake Ricky, just so we wouldn't have to tell him what had happened, we began to walk out of the temple. I could see my father and the others starting to walk this way. Lloyd ran forward, taking Ricky from Elliot's arms.

"Where's Alice?" We looked to the ground. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I only knew her for a short period of time, and she had become my sister.

Rikki turned around. "Guys, look." She pointed right at a purple orb, and with each second, the orb floated towards us. The purple color becoming brighter and brighter until it glowed white. There was a flash and a pop and a thud, and right in front of us was Alice. She was dressed in jeans and a purple tank top. It was exactly what she had been wearing the day she disappeared.

As Elliot picked her up, he shuddered. "She's freezing. Come on, we need to get her back to the Bounty." I noticed her left shoulder first though.

On her shoulder blade was the black silhouette of the dark island, it looked like a tattoo.

"It's alright Lauren, it's a darkness scar. People who have been touched by extreme darkness or evil can develop them; they often hold some relevance to how they obtained them. If all she has is the tattoo like mark, she would be lucky."

We began walking back. Shaw had convinced Elliot to let him fly back to the Bounty with Alice. It was quiet and somber between us; Jay was talking softly to Nya.

I pulled Rikki's hair lightly. "How do you know so much about the darkness mark?"

"The spirits told me." Sighing I looked up at the puffy clouds and just followed the others back to the ship, frequently glancing behind me. Rikki kept covering her ears, were the spirits arguing again? Why do they argue if they know it hurts those who can hear them? Don't most of them want help?

When we got back on board and had set a course back, Rikki and I both decided to head back to our room.

Everything in our room was trashed, like someone, or something was looking for something.

**DUNDUNDUN**

**That's the end of Looking for the Light, hope u guys enjoyed it. I know I did. In a little while I should have the OC info up as another chapter to this story.**

**Alice's fate will be revealed in the next book: High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!**

**I'm quite pumped for the next one, we're going to have Alice and Rikki being driven insane by arguing spirits...I've dropped hints in both stories. Rikki knows who not to trust, but will Alice repeat history?**

**I'm going to take a few days break. The sequal might be up before Christmas...depends on how many people send me death threats...**

**I'm working on a short crack fic for ninjago titled Squirrel Free, Co-Ju Ninja is where the inspiration for it came from...it should be up by April Fool's day 2013 at latest...**

**I let it slide once, but I really like getting reviews. I always respond if there is something to respond to. See, you people reading my Shiz are my life. I will answer any and all questions.**

**Reviewers get my good graces...that not enough? You can throw a pie at anyone(either OC or one of the actual characters in Ninjago**


	14. Chapter 14

**I promised I would put up all the info on my OC's for this story and the next and gosh darn it I'm going to.**

**Short story before you start, my little brother and i were watching Slug Terra(some cartoon show) and when the main villan started talking I instantly recognized the voice.**

**I also found out that Kathleen Barr (She voices Misako) also Voiced Queen Chrysalis From MLPFIM. Kirby Morrow who voices Cole also voiced Prince Eric/Nutcracker In Barbie the Nut Cracker...I died laughing.**

**ON WE GO WITH WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR!**

**Melanie Hart(Actiongirl101) **

Age: 15  
Personality: Smart, fun, brave, gets excited easily, nice, can get angered easily sometimes, acts like a 13-year-old a lot.  
Looks: blue eyes and hair(it's natural believe it or not) that she keeps in a pony tail and has bangs that tend to hang in her right eye.  
Clothes: pink or purple t-shirt, jean shorts, purple and pink converse.  
Extra: can control plants, loves cake, will eat anything and I mean ANYTHING! Including Coles cooking**. Yes she will eat his Chile, and ask for seconds. she's also one of the only characters who still has both parents.**

**Lauren Hence (also Actiongirl101)**

Age: 15

Gender: girl  
Appearance: black hair pulled into a high ponytail, brown eyes.  
Clothes: black shirt, jean shorts, white shoes.  
Ninja color: cerulean  
Element: water  
Weapon: a chain whip or razor-sharp fan blades...she knows how to use both  
History: Coles daughter, grew up without knowing her mother. Cole doesn't talk about it much, tends to get into trouble. She strong like her dad, but as fast as water can go, maybe faster, and tends to be a leader.  
Personality: troublemaker, funny, serious when the time calls for it, brave, protective, nice, smart.  
Extra: loves cake(duh!), can control water, likes cerulean.

**Bianca Rutts**

**Age: 14, looks like she's 10**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: Red hair reaching mid back, dark brown eyes, wears contacts. Usually wears dark jeans with a black t-shirt with a graphic design and her black converse with sky blue laces. wears a lot of bracelets and hair ties around her wrists**

**Ninja or not?: not sure yet.**

**Weapon: mind games, intelligence, hair ties**

**History: went to the Jezebel Reform Academy from the age of seven(when her parents got a divorce and she stole a small toy from a store) to the age of ten. She then went to live with her father at Darkly's School For bad boys where her father is the headmaster. she's pretty close to some of the students and she's the unofficial first female student there. Eventually she ends up going to Ninjago City High School where she and Alice have english honors together.**

**Personality: smart, knows how to get what she wants, not someone to make angry. can act sweet and pleasant...think Esther from Orphan, but without the psycho-mental hospital patient side.**

**Anything else?: allergic to peanut butter and mold. gets sunburns easily, dislikes Ricky and Alice for no real reason. Bullies Alice constantly.**

**Ricky Green/Garmadon**

**Age: 12, almost 13**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: tall for his age, average build. Blonde hair sweeps into his blue-grey eyes, hair is often uncontrollable and does whatever the hell it want to. wears jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers usually**

**Ninja or not?: yes, ninja of light, 4th of the new generation to unlock their true potential.**

**Weapon: Katana...he's pretty good with any object he's given though.**

**History: Mother died when he was only a year old, dad vanished a few weeks before his third birthday. Showed signs of hearing loss early on. Good student at school. After an attack by the overlord in the first story, the overlord accidentally gave him his hearing back. He has a crush on Rikki but won't admit it.**

**Personality: Really laid back, insanely protective of his sister, can crack jokes at weird times.**

**Anything else?: he really has a thing for action figure, MMO gaming and comics.**

**Alice Green/Garmadon**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: long blonde hair, just like her brother it has its own agenda. She had marine blue eyes. Alice is of average build for someone her age. She's often seen in graphic t-shirts and jeans, she likes wearing slid on shoes because of the convenience. **

**Ninja or not?: yep. Purple ninja of spirits, 5th of new generation ninja to unlock her full potential**

**Weapon: she really doesn't have a weapon besides herself...she's talented with knives and she knows how to use a bow and arrow due to summer camp(nearly killed her counselor with a stray arrow)**

**History: Remembered her father by his false identity because he just wanted to live a normal life and put his life as the green ninja behind. Alice took a few years to realize that her mom was actually gone, she always could see her, so her mind made sense that she was still there. She figured out her own way to do things, even going behind everyone's backs to find the truth behind what happened.**

**Personality: she's ready for anything and she would do anything to protect her brother and her friends.**

**Anything else?:she's in love with Elliot and always see's spirits**

**Shaw Flamey**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: short spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes. Tall and slightly muscular.**

**Ninja or not?: yes, bronze/tan ninja of flight 1st to unlock true potential**

**Weapon: throwing knives.**

**History: Grew up at the monastery, trained to be a ninja from a young age, met Lauren when he was 8. Never really went to a public school, the ninja were petty good at teaching him.**

**Personality: short fuse. Threaten Lauren, you're toast. Jumps to conclusions and is known for being rash about making descions.**

**Anything else?:does not like cold weather.**

**Elliot Tudabone**

**Age: 15, almost 16**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: dark brown hair, blue eyes. usually wears jeans, black sneakers and a t-shirt**

**Ninja or not?: Yellow Ninja of form ( he can essentially shapeshift, but it's still pretty uncontrollable.)**

**Weapon: Bo staff**

**History: grew up as a normal kid, went to the same school as Alice, never knew her though. He was shy and introverted as a child, often made fun of because his father was the local florist(Dark Roses). He lost his mother in a workplace shooting when he was younger. When he met Alice, all he could think of was how she was sort of like him, they both lost their mothers at a young age.**

**Personality: slightly bi-polar, he changes his mood often. He knows right from wrong. he would do anything for the people he cares about.**

**Anything else?: good with plants and flowers(especially roses), very loyal to his friends.**

**Rikki Jones**

**Age: 12**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: skinny and just too small for her age. black hair with hot pink streaks, light green eyes. She wears funky clothes, dark jeans under a short purple skirt with a bright white t-shirt and a heavy black jacket over it.**

**Ninja or not?: no, just a girl who's handy with tools.**

**Weapon: baseball bat, knife hidden in a boot, hair barette(stolen from Bianca)**

**History: parents "died" when she was really young, leaving her in the worst part of Ninjago City. she grew up, went to school, and came home, most of her lunch from school would have been shoved into her bag and saved for dinner. She realized if she studied hard enough, she could get out of there. so she began studying constantly and now is the equivalent of a college student. **

**Personality: tough kid from the bad side of town. Slightly misguided.**

**Anything else?: can only hear spirits, unless they have an abnormal ammount of power, or she's slipping into the astral plane(it's only happened once though so far)**

**I still need two more OC's, any and all are welcome.**


End file.
